


You need to name her!

by Empress_of_Weebs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Therapy, felix has a cat, let's be real here, no beta we die like Glenn, they both need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Weebs/pseuds/Empress_of_Weebs
Summary: It's the first time Bernadetta comes over to Felix's place and the first time she meets his flatmate. She's shocked to hear that he hasn't given his cat a name yet and needs to immediately correct that. At the end she gets more out of him than a name for his cat - but maybe talking about ones feelings isn't so bad once in a while.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You need to name her!

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! So I basically just made jokes about Felix having a therapy cat and then my brain was like; wRiTE iT riGHt nOw  
> And this is the result. I had to.  
> So have fun reading the outcome of my brain mixing a modern au, my favorite three houses ship and a therapy cat at 3am for some reason.

Felix prepared something in his kitchen when he heard a loud clatter from the living room. He sighed frustrated. "...Oh Sothis dammit not again"

He turned around and walked into the living room, crossing his arms and looking at the potted plant that was lying on the floor, the pot cracked and the potting soil all over the floor. He frowned displeased and looked up at his cat on the windowsill. "You just love to be bothersome, don't you?" He asked the feline while shaking his head.

He got a hand broom from his closet and started cleaning up the mess his cat had caused. "You're damn lucky that wasn't the carnivorous one..." He muttered before looking up at the cat again. "I'll let it slip this time, but if you do that stunt again while Bernadetta is here you'll be in great trouble missy!"

The cat meowed. He sighed. "You're right, probably not" The cat jumped off the windowsill and elegantly landed in front of Felix, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" He asked while standing up and walking over to the trash can. The cat followed him. He frowned. "What? Is it so weird to want that it looks nice here when someone comes to visit?" He asked.

The cat tilted her head yet again as if she was questioning his statement. He put his hands on his hips. "You might not know, but humans want it to look nice when friends come over"

The cat blinked at him. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's because this is the first time she comes over. Satisfied?" He brought the hand broom back into the closet before returning to the kitchen. The cat followed him.

Felix sighed. "What do you want?" He asked.

The cat snuggled up against his leg. He rolled his eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

His feline flatmate meowed confused. Felix huffed. "Okay, fine, she's my girlfriend! And she never saw my flat before because we always hung out at her place! I just..." He ran a hand through his hair. "She's... she's a little complicated. She's got even more issues than I have and-" The cat meowed and he frowned pissed. "What do you mean that sounds unlikely?" He asked.

The cat tilted her head. Felix sighed. "Alright, it _does_ sound unlikely... But it's true, and so I want her to feel comfortable here. That's why I got those plants in the first place and that's also why I don't want you to make a mess out of this place. Satisfied now?" He asked the cat, looking at her. The cat stared back. He sighed, feeling ridiculous for even having this conversation.

"Why am I even talking to you..."

Then the doorbell rang and he immediately turned around. He looked down at the cat, looking serious. "That's her. Behave!" He said before opening the door.

She went up the stairs and a few minutes later she knocked at his door. He knitted his eyebrows in worry and sighed before walking over to the door. The cat followed him and meowed. He frowned at her. "No, I'm not nervous! Shut up!"

He opened the door for her. "Hey" He greeted.

"H-hey Felix!" Bernadetta answered shyly. She obviously was nervous. Just great. She didn't say anything, but Felix could read in her panicked expression that she didn't know what to do. He rolled his eyes and stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in.

"Sorry for being late" She apologized while taking off her jacket. "...but Dimitri called Edelgard before she picked me up, apparently some kind of emergency, so it took a bit longer."

Felix sighed. "Why don't you just get your own driving license?"

She frowned. "You know I've got fear of failure... I couldn't!"

"But letting Edelgard drive you around everywhere is no solution either"

"Uh well..." She started nervously, looking at the ground instead of at him. "S-sometimes Dorothea drives me... or you... or other people... A-and I'm completely fine taking the bus!"

He rolled his eyes. Bernadetta looked around in panic, trying to think of something to change the subject to. Then she found something and gasped. "Oh my!" She exclaimed happily before kneeling down. "What a cute cat!"

Felix rolled his eyes. Of course.

He closed the door behind him while Bernadetta still petted the cat with a big smile on her face. At least she wasn't nervous anymore.

"I didn't even know you had a cat" Bernadetta said, still sitting on the floor of his apartment and petting dark gray ears.

"I don't have her for long." He answered, crossing his arms. She still didn't get up. He frowned. "Are you still planning to stand up or do you want to spend our date on the floor?"

"O-Oh, yeah, sorry!" Bernadetta said, quickly getting back to her feet. "So uh... what are we gonna do today?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.

"I thought we'd maybe watch one of your anime's" He said. She looked up at him with big eyes. "Really???"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

She frowned suspiciously because it sounded too good to be true. "...Because you think they're stupid"

"That's not true. Some of them were good." He replied. "Also I wanted to cook for us"

She blinked. "You?"

"Yes, why is that so surprising?" He frowned at her.

"W-well, because I never saw you cooking. Usually I do that on our dates."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to change something up. And it's not like I can't cook, I'm living alone after all." He countered. She smiled sympathetically. "So if I open your cupboards I'll find other food than instant noodles?" She asked.

He blushed and looked caught. "...Okay fine, but Ashe taught me some things. You cook for me every time so I wanted to try this for you, okay?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's cute"

"I sure hope so, or otherwise I wasted three hours listening to Ashe's detailed explanations about how to cook paprika mozzarella chicken." He said, crossing his arms. Her smile got wider. "Sounds delicious"

He shrugged. "We'll see. Make yourself comfortable." He nodded towards his couch before disappearing into the kitchen. She sat down and looked around, beaming and gasping yet again. "You have a carnivorous plant???" She said as she spotted it on the windowsill.

"Yes" He answered from the kitchen. "Thought you might feel more comfortable here if I had one"

"It's so cute! I love it!" He heard her from the living room. He had to smile to himself.

Meanwhile his cat jumped on the couch, walking up to Bernadetta and wanting more attention. She smiled. "Well hello again..." She pet over the cat's head and it snuggled up against her. "You're a cuddly one huh? That's unusual"

The cat stretched on her lap and she giggled. After some minutes Felix came back, sitting down next to her. "Alright, the chicken is in the oven" He said.

Bernadetta was still busy petting his cat. He would never admit it out loud, but he was kind of jealous. She was giving this cat more affection than him. Not that he wanted affection. Definitely not Felix.

"Aww, her tiny paws" She said. Then she turned to Felix with a smile. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Uh..." He blinked. "...The cat?"

Bernadetta looked at him dumbfounded. "'The cat'? You can't just call her the cat Felix!"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Because it's a living being! You need to name her!"

"I don't want to name her"

Bernadetta pouted. "That's not optional, Felix" She picked the cat up and held it up before her. "Hm... I think she looks like a Gwyneth." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, she just looks like a Gwyneth to me. You could call her Gwyn then! Gwyn sounds so cute!" She said excitedly. Felix rolled his eyes. "Fine, then that's her name now"

"No Felix!" She said, punching his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed before rubbing his arm and frowning pissed. "What did I do now?"

"You shouldn't just take a name because I like it! It's your cat, you have to like it! You have to choose a name!" She said. He sighed frustrated. "I don't even care, Bernie. She doesn't need a name if you ask me"

Bernadetta pouted again. "Felix, you can't be serious! Why would someone get a cat if they don't even want to give it a name?"

He didn't answer for a while. He just stared at the ground, knitting his eyebrows. "...It's not like it was my idea to get this cat" He finally said.

She looked worried. "Whose idea was it?"

He sighed and clenched his fist. She put her hand on his and he relaxed, but he didn't take her hand. "...My therapist" He finally admitted.

Bernadetta blinked. "You're... going to therapy?" She asked. He glanced at her for a moment before quickly looking away again and nodding. She knitted her eyebrows in worry. "Oh... I didn't know that"

"No one knows. I've told no one." He replied, still unable to meet her eyes.

"Not even Sylvain?" Bernadetta asked. Felix shook his head. More silence followed.

"...That's nothing you have to be ashamed of, you know?" She said. He stayed silent. She frowned. "I-I'm in therapy too, to be honest."

"Yeah?" He asked, but even though she never told him he wasn't really surprised. She nodded. "Yes. I haven't told anyone either. Well, I mean Edelgard knows because she drives me, b-but she hasn't told anyone!" Bernadetta said. "A-and I don't have to be ashamed of that- right???" She suddenly sounded panicked and widened her eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't. It's perfectly fine to go to therapy. I just don't particularly like to talk about feelings and all that. That's just not how we dealt with things at home. So don't tell anyone." He said.

She looked worried and nodded. "Okay..." Awkward silence filled the room. She knew he probably didn't want to talk about why he decided to go to therapy exactly because he didn't like to talk about such stuff, so she tried to approach the subject a little more careful. "So... why a cat?" She asked.

He sighed. "They just said I should get a pet. I chose a cat because... well, I don't dislike cats"

She smiled. "I know... and why did they want you to get a pet in the first place?"

"To calm me and help me with my anger management" He said with a shrug. "When I get angry at someone I'm supposed to take a moment to pet her and calm myself and think before I react. Just... take a moment to think about if I'm actually angry at them or just..." He sighed. "Or if I'm just sad and frustrated... and taking that out on others"

Bernadetta looked worried again while he explained, but she didn't say anything for she was scared he would stop talking if she interrupted him now. Instead she just listened patiently and tried to comfort him.

"And when I am..." He frowned as if the word was foreign to him, "Sad... she comforts me..." As if to demonstrate to her what Felix meant, the cat crawled onto his lap and he absentmindedly began petting her dark fur.

"It probably sounds stupid but... it feels less lonely here when I talk to the cat" He admitted, getting a little red.

She pet over the back of his hand. "It doesn't sound stupid at all" She said. Then she looked away and giggled nervously. "But I don't know if that means much coming from a person who talks to her plants..." She said.

Now that she was looking away he could look at her without having to hold eye-contact. He knitted his eyebrows in worry. "It does mean something. I don't actually care what most people think about me but..." Bernadetta looked up at him again and he dodged her gaze by looking down at their hands before actually taking hers this time. "...I do care about what _you_ think"

She smiled. "Well... I think that it isn't weird. It's nice that it makes you feel better. And if you ask me, it's pretty awesome that you decided to go to therapy"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her. "How so?"

"I mean..." Bernadetta looked down at her lap and fiddled with her skirt with the hand that wasn't holding Felix's. "Because I think it's really helpful. At least it helps me. And taking the step to just be like..." She tried to find the right words. "To just get to the point where you're like; 'Okay, I'm not feeling well and I wanna do something about it' You know what I mean? To just realize yourself that something is wrong is a huge step already, and then actually doing something against it is even harder. Does that make any sense?"

"It does" Felix replied. Bernadetta nodded to herself before continuing: "And especially because your family never dealt with problems by talking them out and because you were raised to believe emotions are a weakness, it takes even more bravery to go to therapy. It can be... very hard to open yourself like this and... And I know you hate to feel vulnerable so, it takes real bravery to go to therapy. It's admirable, actually"

He frowned and looked away again. "You think so?"

She gently took his chin and turned his head to be able to smile at him. "I know so, Felix. I don't know if it matters but... I'm proud of you" She said before quickly giving him a shy kiss and turning away again.

He blinked in surprise and touched his lips, the faint warmth of her kiss remaining. Felix realized that she was becoming red and he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks" He said.

Bernadetta turned back around to look at him, frowning and still blushing.

"For saying that. Makes me feel better about going there." He turned his gaze to his cat, still curled up on his lap and smiled while petting her behind her ears. She yawned, looking incredibly cute while doing so, and Bernadetta had to giggle.

"And it does help. The therapy and... having her too" He said.

Bernadetta pet the feline as well. "See... If she's so helpful and cheers you up like this, you should give her a name too." She said, smiling.

"Hm..." He hummed while petting over the cat's back while she stretched. "You might be right" Felix picked up the cat and looked at her while tilting his head. He put her down on his lap again and she jumped from the couch, disappearing somewhere into the bedroom. Felix looked after the felines disappearing figure. "You know..." He said before turning back to Bernadetta. "I think I like Gwyn"

"Really? Even though you didn't choose it?" She asked before making a skeptical face. "You aren't just saying that to make Bernie happy, are you?"

"No, I like the name. Also it doesn't bother me that you chose the name. In fact, that makes the name better."

Bernadetta tilted her head and looked confused. "Why?" She asked. He smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because that means whenever I call her now, I'll think of you" He answered.

Bernadetta's cheeks turned pink. Felix leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed back and then she smiled at him. "A-alright" She stuttered, smiling stupidly. "Gwyn it is"

They smiled at each other for a moment before Felix abruptly stood up and left to go into the kitchen. Bernadetta pouted. "F-Felix! You can't just leave after that!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He stopped and shrugged. "I've gotta take the chicken out of the oven, idiot" He went into the kitchen and called from there: "Decide on an anime while I do that"

"O-okay" She said.

They ate together and Felix's cooking was actually pretty tasty. Though he was pretty offended because she was so surprised about that.

Then they watched anime and Bernadetta chose to show him Re:zero while they cuddled on his couch. At some point Gwyn even came back and while Bernadetta showered her with affection, Felix got jealous again. Jealous of a cat. He never thought he would get to that point. But he also never thought he would care for someone as much as he cared for Bernadetta now back then.

He smiled to himself and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

They spent the evening together like this until Bernadetta had to leave again. "This was nice" She said while putting on her jacket again. "I like your flat"

"Okay" He said, sounding disinterested as if he didn't get anxious about whether she would feel comfortable or not just some hours ago.

He turned away and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen uh..." He said before sighing. "That today... I mean what you said about my therapy..."

"I-I didn't want to annoy you or make you feel uncomfortable! I'm sorry!" She immediately apologized. He blinked surprised. Then he frowned. "What? No, I was going to say that it helped me!"

"Oh..."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Anyway... My therapy taught me that talking about feelings... maybe isn't _that_ bad... It still feels weird and uncomfortable but..." He blushed slightly. "I think it's okay if I only talk to you about it"

Now she was the one to look surprised. "You mean...?"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Don't make me repeat it"

She smiled and nodded, for she already understood. "Alright." She said. "I'm glad you trust me enough to open up to me like that... a-and that you're so comfortable around me..."

He shrugged, trying to seem distanced even though his cheeks were still burning. Still smiling, she sighed and content. He truly was adorable.

She cupped his face with one hand and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Felix" She knelt down to pet Gwyn's ears. "Good night, Gwyn"

The cat purred and rubbed her head against Bernadetta's hand. She giggled and stood up again. "By the way..." She said before looking at Felix again. "It's nice that Gwyn makes you feel less lonely, but... I would love to keep you company here, if you want" She smiled and turned to the door. "Good night, then"

With that she left, and left behind a very perplexed Felix.

Did she just offer what he thought she offered?

Gwyn meowed and snuggled up against his leg, wanting his attention. He smiled and huffed. Would be nice to share a flat, and a therapy cat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
